choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenna Rys
Kenna Rys is one of the main characters in "The Crown and the Flame" series along with Dominic Hunter, and is the current and rightful queen of Stormholt, the smallest of the Five Kingdoms. She is first seen in book 1, chapter 1. She is the daughter of King Marcellus and Queen Adriana Rys of Stormholt. In Book 2, Kenna can also become Queen of Bellmere in two ways. She can either claim the kingdom for herself if the player chooses to usurp Rowan Thorne's throne after liberating it from Nevrakis forces or if the player chooses to let Rowan drown in Chapter 14 (either due to lack of Prestige/Diamonds to save her or by the player's choice). In the latter choice, Rowan's dying words to Kenna was to "take care of Thorngate". Due to the lack of known remaining living relatives, this implies that Rowan passed on the throne of Bellmere to Kenna. Appearance Kenna has mid-length, brown hair, olive skin and brown eyes. Usually, she wears silver armor and a blue cape. Personality Kenna is a warrior and thinks that peace cannot be achieved by just words. She can sometimes be a bit sassy but she is generally a nice person. In book 3, based on your choices, Azura mentions that Kenna is known worldwide for being stubborn. Despite this, she is very smart and believes in justice and in doing the right thing. The Crown and The Flame The Crown and The Flame Book 1 Kenna was present at the feast at Stormholt organized by her mother to seal an alliance with the rest of the Five Kingdoms against the invading Iron Empire, but Luther Nevrakis betrayed the pact and kiledl every noble in attendance in order to unite the Five Kingdoms under his rule. Kenna's home was conquered by the Nevrakis army and her mother was killed right in front of her. With the aid of Dom, she was able to escape the castle with her trusted bodyguard Gabriel Amarne to a hidden monastery in the mountains of Rajkur. Depending on the choices the player makes, Prince Tevan of Fydoria pledges 150 soldiers to Kenna's cause. Two years later, Marco Nevrakis, King Luther's son and regent, sent scouts across the Kingdom in order to find her and kill her. Eventually they found where she was hidden, and Marco sent out an entire army after her. The monastery was destroyed, but Kenna was once again able to escape with her life. After safely escaping the monastery, Gabriel told Kenna that her mother's Captain of the Royal Guard was still alive and, serving as a mercenary. Kenna tracked him down and managed to win his support and the support of all the mercenaries by proving her strength in a duel against Severin Cale, the commander of the mercenaries. Kenna's new army was now strong, numerous and skilled in the Art of War, but they lacked food and equipment. Without these supplies, the Nevrakis army would destroy them without effort, but one of the mercenaries, Val Greaves, once worked for the wealthy hidden city of Aurelia, and suggested requesting their aid. Kenna was able to secure funding for her army from Queen Annelyse of Aurelia after driving Prince from the city. Queen Annelyse and Raydan Lykel, one of her spies, joined Kenna's inner circle. Kenna then headed to the desert to request advanced war machines from the Technocrats, a reclusive society with advanced technology. In the desert, she met Whitlock, leader of the Technocrats, and after entering the city, he pledged a drill for Kenna to use to break through Stormholt Castle's thick walls. Kenna and her entourage headed back to Stormholt, where they engaged Prince Marco's forces in a battle for control of the castle and the kingdom. Kenna defeated Marco and was officially crowned and declared the Queen of Stormholt. The Crown and The Flame Book 2 The Crown and The Flame Book 3 Relationships Dominic Hunter Kenna and Dominic were childhood friends and became best friends as they grew up. However, their relationship can be turned into a romantic one depending on the player's choices. Regardless of either choice, Dom will always love her more because he has feelings for her. In Book 1, when Kenna retreats to the Ruins of Rajkur, Dom becomes a spy for her, sending information on Stormholt to her using his pet hawk. Kenna uses this information to plan her return to Stormholt to back seize her rightful place on throne. Both Kenna and Dom reunite in Chapter 17 when she returns to fight the Nevrakis troops at Stormholt and reclaims her throne. In Book 2, Dom and Kenna fight together to liberate Bellmere of the Nevrakis control. When Dom accidentally hurts Kenna with a fire blast due to his inexperience in controlling his fire power, he begins on a journey to the Blackspine Mountains to learn the ways of controlling the flame. He returns in Chapter 13 to help Kenna in her fight against Luther's army at Lykos, Abanthus. Following his return, Kenna and Dom share a moment in the forest celebrating the Beltane Festival, during which the player can choose to turn the moment into a romantic encounter by spending diamonds. However, in Chapter 15, he is abducted by Hex to be part of her experiments. In Book 3, Dom is shown in the first few chapters to be under mind control by Hex. Kenna travels to rescue him and finally meets him in Chapter 8 in Aurelia, where he nearly kills her due to being under mind control. However, Dom breaks out of Hex's mind prison in time to prevent himself from killing her. Kenna manages to rid Dom of Hex's mind controlling device by and the two are reunited in Chapter 9. The player can choose to spend diamonds to unlock a romantic intimate scene between the two of them in the night following their reunion. As of the end of Chapter 9, Dom and Kenna are back at Stormholt, where they are gearing up to fight against Azura's forces. Val Greaves Valentina is a talented mercenary Kenna and Gabriel meet at the mercenary camp in Book 1. She initially refers to Kenna's mother, the late Adriana Rys as "the Fool Queen", but Kenna can earn her respect. Within the camp, she seems to be a leader among the mercenaries, alongside Leon, who leads the former Stormholt soldiers. Despite her rough exterior, Val does have a caring side, and is a potential love interest for Kenna. Raydan Lykel Raydan is Kenna's friend who she met in Aurelia. A talented spy, he helps her escape from Prince Marco and helps defeat Marco and the Nevrakis soldiers that occupy the city. He is a potential love interest for Kenna based on the user's choices. Annelyse Adair Annelyse is the Queen of Aurelia and a close friend of Kenna. Early in her reign, she virtually eliminated poverty in Aurelia, and despite her initial characterization as a ditzy person, she is shown to be a smart, fair, and generous ruler, as shown when she agreed to give every soldier in Kenna's army golden mountain fangs. She is one of Kenna's potential love interests. Diavolos Nevrakis Prince Diavolos Nevrakis is the son of King Luther Nevrakis. He meets Kenna in Book 3 and is sent by her father to travel with her to defeat Azura, when she forms an alliance with the Nevrakis family. He is one of Kenna's potential love interests. Leon Stirling Leon served as Crown Guardian, Protector of the Queen for Kenna, until his death in Book 3, Chapter 3. Whitlock Whitlock is a young inventor and the leader of the Technocrats, a faction of engineers and inventors that live in The Foundry. When he was young, his right hand and left arm were cut off by a Nevrakis soldier. When he joined the Technocrats, Hex made new prosthetics for him. He helps Kenna through the Labyrinth that leads to The Foundry. He eventually becomes one of her closest allies. Marcellus Rys Marcellus Rys is Kenna's father and was the King of Stormholt until he died. Since Kenna was a little girl when he died, his wife, Queen Adriana, became Stormholt's ruler. Not much is known about him, and it is only mentioned that he and his wife were very in love when he died and that he was well respected. Because she was so young when he died, it is likely Kenna doesn't remember much about him. Adriana Rys Queen Adriana Rys is Kenna's mother. Even though Kenna isn't happy about the fact that her mother intends to choose her future husband for her, Adriana loves "her little butterfly" a lot and their relationship is very affectionate. In Book 1, Chapter 1, Adriana is killed by Nevrakis soldiers and Kenna swears to avenge her. Kenna becomes very angry when someone insults her mother. She is suprised when she finds out that her mother was in love with Leon. Garbriel Amarne Gabriel is Kenna's bodyguard and mentor. She also considers him as a father figure and is grief-stricken when Helene kills him during the battle for Stormholt. Family * Adriana Rys (Mother) * Marcellus Rys (Father) Other looks Kenna.jpg|Black and silver gown Kenna in a jeweled ball gown.jpg|Jeweled ball gown Kenna in a lavender silk gown.jpg|Lavender silk gown Kenna in a simple blue dress.jpg| Simple blue dress Kenna in Stormholt Elite Armor.jpg|Stormholt elite armor Kenna in Silver Armor.jpg|Silver armor Kenna in a Dragonscale Gown.jpg|Dragonscale gown Kenna in a Winter Gown.jpg|Winter gown Kenna with crown.png|Kenna with crown Kenna peasant disguise.jpg|Peasant disguise Kenna Seductress Disguise.jpg|Masked seductress disguise Kenna Servant Disguise.jpg|Servant disguise Kenna in blue and gold gown.jpg|Blue and gold gown Kenna in a Regal Blue Gown.png|Regal blue gown Shadow Kenna.png|Shadow Kenna Kenna in Nevrakis dress.png|Nevrakis dress Kenna Lingerie.png|Lingerie Trivia * Kenna is shown on the cover of "The Crown and the Flame, Book 1", "The Crown and the Flame, Book 2" and "The Crown and the Flame, Book 3". * In chapter book 1, chapter 5, When Kenna reveals her true identity to the mercenaries, Kenna states that her name is Kenna 'Rhys, '''this was probably a writing error. * In ''The Freshman series, the Crown and the Flame is a TV series that the MC and her friends watch. In The Freshman, Book 3, Your Character gets to be an extra during filming, and meets the real actors who play as Kenna and Dom. * The crown Kenna wears and the crown her mother wore are different. This may be due to the fact that her mother's body was looted after her death. * Kenna is possibly be the ancestor of European Guy and Prince Liam from The Royal Romance. Category:Characters Category:'The Crown and the Flame' Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Playable Characters Category:World Leaders Category:LGBT